May I?
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: During Prom, Angel leaves Buffy alone on the dance floor, Buffy then goes outside, and meets up with a familiar face…


May I?

As the song was ending, Buffy knew he would leave her again, she tried the best she could to keep her hands wrapped around his neck as the song slowed and finally stopped, making her heart ache as her body longed to touch him again, which could never happen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he spoke to her in a low whisper. "I should go Buffy."

"Please don't."

"It's safer this way if I do."

"Angel-"

"Remember me?"

"Always." He then kissed her passionately which caused her arms to untangle themselves from behind him and meet his head, he then ended the kiss and walked away without another word, leaving her alone on the dance floor. She walked outside trying not to make notice of the small amount of tears that strayed in her eyes.

Buffy stood outside breathing in the night's bitter air, sighing out a long held breath that had her breathing constricted the moment she had saw Angel. She closed her eyes, soaking in the moon's beams as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly and lovingly expecting to see Angel longing for another forbidden kiss, only to have her thoughts shattered when she turned to see her ex-Watcher Rupert Giles standing there.

A friendly smile filled his face as her warm loving smile changed to mirror his, and he moved his hand to wipe the small amount of tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

His British accent filled the night air with warmth and kindness as Buffy simply shook her head back and forth, her voice cracking as she responded to his question. "I'll- I'll be fine."

He looked at her more potently and her eyes filled with more tears. He again rubbed them away gently using his thumbs, and drew her into her arms for an embracing hug. Buffy held him tightly for several minutes for the comfort he was giving her, she was doing it because it made her feel secure, like she knew, that no matter what, he would always be there for her, Watcher or not.

Giles then released her from the hold, and stood there awkwardly noticing how Buffy's eyes were gleaming from the tears that were still held within. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Buffy didn't answer, she just looked at the novelty umbrella she held and nodded up and down. Giles walked to the door waiting patiently, when she arrived to it he opened it for her. She smiled politely and walked through having him shortly follow. He then beat ahead of her as she neared the gym and opened a door there as well. She chuckled lightly and muttered a thank you before she entered the noise filled room.

He followed her and stood in the doorway, another slow song coming on, and the lights dimming yet again to where he could barley make out Buffy's face, only knowing it was her from the fact she didn't move. Giles watched as her head moved from side to side obviously looking for a slight glance of Xander or Willow, but seeing that the lights were so dim, he knew it would be impossible for her to even narrow her search.

He walked over to her, standing calmly at her side, and looking out to the crowd of other highschoolers with her, trying his best to help. He felt her soft gaze on him at one point, but it went away as soon as she realized who he was, and back out to the students.

Giles then eventually after giving up after about two slow songs, knowing the lights would stay dim the rest of the night, as a third song had begun, turned to Buffy. He waited until she realized he was staring at her to speak, his voice low enough only for her to hear. "May I?" He saw a small glimmer of her smile as she wrapped her hand around his bicep.

"Of course you may." She quickly found a small place to place her award down where she could find it, and took up his arm once more.

Giles gently led her out on the dance floor, taking up her waist in his right hand, as his left held her right, her left unoccupied hand then filled its place on his shoulder as they started to dance. With a nod of her head he started his movements, slow and steady to the tempo of the song. Her muscles tense as he threw in the first turn, he smiled trying his best to relax her, and it worked as she relaxed into his hold on her, having him bring her a little closer.

As the song ended Giles turned Buffy slowly as the next slow song came on, Buffy's smile grew at the tempo changing spin and her arms moved to the more comfortable position around his neck, as his then strayed around her waist.

Under the small gleam of dim light, Giles could see the glimmer of hope reaching in Buffy's eyes. He smiled fondly and shifted her closer to his body. Buffy then, like it was the most normal thing in the world rested her head upon his chest as he swayed back and forth with her.

Giles eventually rested his nose in her hair, only to move it as she looked upwards towards him, her head never leaving his chest, seeing her eyes for the first time, as if there were a spotlight on them. Buffy moved to her tiptoes as he then stopped moving. Giles then leaned his head down, touching his nose against hers, both of their breathing feeling like the only noise in the room.

Giles then pressed his lips softly against hers; she then pulled herself more to him, and soon opened her mouth as his tongue gently pressed itself against her bottom lip asking entrance. She soon tightened her grip around his neck as he pulled her closer as the kiss became a passionate need of touching. He eventually gripped her harder against himself, pulling more roughly at her body as the kiss soon became harder and groping.

They stopped when they were both out of breath and Giles looked into her shocked eyes, knowing he was holding the same confused expression. He placed his hand over his mouth as Buffy started walking towards her award grabbing it and then to the door, he watched as she stood there and quickly got the hint and made his way towards her, opening the door yet another time for her to walk through.

They stood in the hall silently taking in a look from one another every once and a while when finally Buffy looked at him straight on, her voice holding back panic as she spoke. "What is going on here Giles?"

"I'm- I'm not sure… It felt right at the time."

"I know, and that's what I don't understand. I don't regret it, I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Didn't you?"

"Of course- yes. But it's wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong."

"No, it felt- right, perfectly right."

"But I still don't understand. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. This is- it's not the first time it's happened."

"What?"

"A Watcher and a Slayer, even a potential. There are- are stories of this happening."

"Yeah? You'll get taken away if they hear about this right? I can't lose you."

"We have to figure out what to do."

"That's gonna be really hard Giles."

"How come?"

"Because I want to do a lot more than kiss you. Is that so wrong? Tell me, tell me it's wrong to want to feel you kiss every inch of my body, to want you to feel every last part of me, to let me feel every last part of you, to want you inside me. Tell me it's wrong."

"I don't think I'm the right person who could tell you its wrong."

"Can you tell me why I have these feelings? Can you tell me want you want?"

"No, I can't. There is really one way to solve this." She looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her body lifting her for another shattering kiss. Soon after they both ran out of breath yet again he sat her down and gave her room to breathe. "Giles."

"Yes Buffy?"

"I want something."

"Anything."

"Tell me you love me."

"Why? You know perfectly well that I do."

"I want to hear the words. So I know you want to prove it."

"Prove it?"

"By letting me touch you. I want to, but I want to know its right. I want you to tell me you love me so I don't feel so confused. If I heard those words, I think it would help me."

He opened his mouth to say the words and saw that a student was leaving the gym, he put space between him and Buffy and they watched the student leave to the bathroom. "I think maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Where else? The library." She nodded and followed him swiftly as they made there way into the library. He opened the door to his office having her walk in first and followed closing and locking the door. He then closed the blinds and placed his jacket over the door window. He turned on the light and looked into Buffy's confused face. "What is that for?"

"Just in case."

"In case?" He walked over to her grabbing her up in his arms slowly, and kissed her gently; having the kiss soon turn passionate, and he held her there for a while before releasing her once more, pulling back placing room between them. "Oh, I see… Privacy." She laughed nervously and walked sitting in the chair that was in front of his desk, simply placing the little umbrella on top. He moved his chair from behind setting it across from the one she occupied and sat across from her.

She looked up at his gaze that was on her and smiled before letting out a held in sigh. "Any idea on what we do now?"

"We break the tension."

"Alright, I think we can do that." She reached over to him and brought his face to hers kissing his top lip over and over as she undid the bowtie around his neck. He quickly put his hands up in protest backing away from her. "We can't do this."

"You have a curse too or something?"

"No. It's much more complicated than that."

"What is it? Is it me?"

"No, I want you. God do I want you." He reached back over wheeling her chair closer and took her mouth with his kissing her harder than before. Buffy's hands then made their way towards the buttons of his vest as she slowly undid each one. After his vest was fully open, Buffy pushed it over his shoulders causing him to stop once more. "Stopping again?"

"I want to make sure you're sure about this Buffy."

"Pretty sure, I'm sure."

"Stand up." He stood lifting her from her seat and she gently ran her hands down his dress shirt. "Buffy, stop, just stop."

"What now?"

"You wanted me to say something? I think I should say it before this continues."

"Go ahead."

"I, Rupert Giles, am so desperately, willingly, passionately, and out of control am in love with you… I can't control it, and lord knows I can no longer hide it. I need you to know this, to hear me say it, to believe the simple words that leave my mouth before anything happens between us."

There was a small silence that filled the room after he spoke, and Buffy reached out taking his hands in hers, looking softly and lovingly into his eyes as she then spoke. "I, Buffy Summers, am so desperately, willingly, passionately, and out of control am in love with you… I believe your words. Do you believe mine?"

"Yes."

"Then can you please, please give me a prom night to remember?"

"I'll give you anything you want tonight. Just tell me what to do."

"Kiss me… Touch me." Giles brought her forward into another kiss, and started to unzip the prom dress she wore, as the zipper reached the end his hand still coasted down her body stopping at her thigh. Buffy made her made her way to unbutton each button of his shirt as it soon joined his vest on the floor. He let her look over his chest, her hands grazing over his muscles; she then looked up at him, playfulness ringing her voice. "You've been holding out on me Giles. All this muscle, and letting me kick your ass. I want a rematch after this."

He chuckled lightly as she then softly kissed his collar bone area, and he retraced his hand slowly back up her hip and up across her breast before he held both hands at the hem of her dress. His other stayed at the other side and he pushed it down slightly watching it as it hit the ground. Buffy blushed as he looked her over, as she stood there only in a pair of pink panties that matched her dress.

Buffy then walked up to him and undid his dress pants and watched as they slid down his legs revealing his boxers. Giles put his hands gently on her shoulders and guided them downwards stopping briefly to test the firmness of her breasts, Buffy gasped and he continued moving his hands down, his thumbs hooking in her panties, and he looked at her momentarily, and then slid his hands around her never unhooking his thumbs and kissed her gently.

Buffy was breathing heavily as was he and she moved her hands to place over his. Giles let her guide his hands back to her hips and she gently pushed them downward helping him remove her underwear. They did the same thing for him and they both stood there completely naked. Buffy moved her umbrella and Giles cleared off his desk, picked her up, setting her on top of it, as she sat at the edge. This was the first time his voice would break the hot air. "Are we sure we want to do this?"

"I'm sure I want to. Do you want to?"

"Of coarse I do, more than anything. But is it right?"

"It feels right."

"Understand Buffy that if you wish to stop at any time, tell me."

"If I wanted to stop I would have told you by now."

"Alright, Top left hand drawer is the last thing we need." Buffy looked at him puzzled and reached to the side pulling out a foil packet. She smiled and opened it carefully. "May I?"

"Of course you may." He stood back as she sat up and placed the condom on him carefully, he hissed as she did so and then pushed her back onto her back, having her head hang down from the other side.

Giles placed a number of kisses on her, and moved them all down her body before he picked up her head reaching her face once more, kissing her mouth gently as he then slid into her. Buffy grunted as he continued, moaning when he was finally all the way in. Both of their breathing heavier than before, and Buffy ran her hands threw his hair drawing him for another kiss, and ran her hands down his back, resting them at his sides.

He looked at her kissing her cheek and began to rise out of her, not fully leaving her; she moaned again louder, as he then thrust back into her. Her back arched off the desk as he continued his movements, having her moan at every single one, and when she unexpectedly gripped onto his hips and forced him forward on her faster he grunted and moaned as well, only to speed up his movements, and she pushed upwards trying to get control knocking them both on the floor, having him end up on top and not stopping the fast paced movement sending them both soon over the edge, Buffy moaning his name as her orgasm hit, having him soon join her.

Giles stayed for a moment kissing her gently and rolled to the side lying next to her on the floor. She looked at him as she tried to catch her breath and kissed him on the cheek, and smiled. "Giles?"

"Yes."

"You- you were- amazing."

"You- you were perfect."

"I'll- I'll never forget this."

"I sure- sure hope not." It was silent for a while and Giles turned to his side to notice Buffy staring at him. He reached over grabbing her face and drew her into another kiss. He stood helping her up and helped her back into her dress, and fixed her hair. She turned helping him with his bowtie and kissed him one more time. "So what do we do now Giles?"

"We go back to prom."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want one last dance to be with you, and then that rematch." He smiled lightly nodding as he turned on the small radio he had on another desk, luckily it was a slow song, and he drew her into his arms, wrapping both his hands around her waist. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself closer to him placing her head on his chest as he swayed them back and forth, his head resting against hers.


End file.
